Blessed in Life and Death
by materp.c
Summary: New arrivals to the M*A*S*H unit bring an unexpected visitor for Hawkeye, although she brings with her a lot of emotional confusion, Shayla is up for anything that will help her patients. A resolution that could potentially be very dangerous. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Blessed in life and death**

Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce was sat cosily at the barstool, drink in hand, listening to the goings on around him. It had been a big day what with all the new nurses arriving and, so as not to feel the backhand of Major Margret Houlihan, he had kept out of the way of the organisations. After all the excitement he had retreated to the bar to sip away a quiet evening, but had found the tent to be busier than usual. The new arrivals had certainly found their way to the bar and were using the evening hours to work their way in socially.

"Ben!" a cry came as the door to the bar tent opened once again to another nurse.

Captain Pierce took a curious look around. As far as he knew he was the only one to be called Benjamin within the M*A*S*H unit yet nobody ever shortened his name to just Ben, he was known as Hawkeye, Pierce or Captain Pierce but not Ben. The only person who called him that was…

"Shayla?" Captain Pierce replied not really believing what he saw in front of me.

"Of course it's me, silly!" Shayla was almost right next to Hawkeye yet he still was sure whether to believe it. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a big hug, after all this was the first time they had seen each other since Hawkeye had left for Korea.

"What are you doing here?" Pierce asked finally bringing himself to believe she really was there in front of him.

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you have all the glory did you? I completed my training soon after you left and then progressed into the army medical unit, well, as you know, they needed all the nurses they could get and so I was shipped out here. Didn't think it would be the same camp though!" Shayla said in a fast paced manner which was suited to her personality.

Captain Pierce broke into a smile, he had a feeling that one day Shayla would follow in his footsteps or at least as far in his footsteps as she could get. As much as it pleased him to see her, he secretly wished she had stayed at home where it was safe. It was a warzone they were dealing with however amusing and light-hearted the events in the camp happened to be.

"Do you wanna drink? I'd offer you a seat but the place seems all of a sudden extremely busy!" Hawkeye offered, raising his voice at his comment of the sudden activity that had invaded his quiet alone time.

"No matter, I'm sure I can't be much heavier than last time, mines a brandy." Shayla said already manoeuvring herself onto Pierce's lap.

Hawkeye slammed his hand on the bar to get the bartender's attention. Corporal Klinger bounced up from behind the bar, momentarily having been organising glasses under the bar.

"Captain Pierce, what can I do for you, sir?" Klinger asked in a most official voice.

"One brandy, please, Klinger."

"Brandy? For the Lady? Coming right up sir!" Klinger said with a flicker of amusement in his eyes as he turned to pour out the desired drink.

Pierce had caught the end of the little glimmer in Klinger's eye and was about to correct him as he returned with the glass when his good friend and colleague sat down beside him.

"I thought you said you were keeping out of the nurses' way, Hawkeye!" Captain Hunnicut greeted.

Pierce narrowed his eyes and gave Hunnicut a big false grin.

"Don't do that Ben, you'll stay that way one day, you know!" Shayla piped up having now received her drink and turned her attention back to the action in front of the bar.

Hunnicut raised his eyebrows. It wasn't often he heard someone tell Hawkeye off for doing something that seemed to be his signature move and to call him Ben? Well there was clearly something going on here.

Ignoring Hunnicut's expression, Pierce shook himself out of his own expression and remembered briefly his manners.

"Oh, this is Captain B.J Hunnicut, he and I are tent buddies."

Shayla nodded in response and held out her hand as accustomed. Hunnicut accepted as Pierce continued

"And this is Shayla…"

"Pleased to meet you." Hunnicut said cutting Pierce of before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

Behind them a rendition of Happy Birthday had broken out, with Father Mulcahy banging the tune on the piano as the surrounding doctors and nurses and began to sing to one of the newest nurses who was turning rather red with embarrassment.

"She's my…" the noise drowned Pierce out as more and more people joined in the singing, he attempted again to get his voice hear but it was no use, the noise level was just too great. It would have to wait. It wasn't important at the moment anyway.

Shayla, Pierce and Hunnicut soon joined in the celebrations, more drinks piled on and the crazier the night became. Long after midnight the party died down, people began returning to their tents for a well-deserved sleep.

Major Charles Winchester had been one of the first to turn in, claiming he had a headache to die for, he retreated to the quieter quarters of the swamp where he could gain some rest. He would have been out like a light except just at the moment he was about to doze off, Hunnicut had entered the tent. A little tipsy, he had not been able to prevent himself from banging into Winchester's camp bed thoroughly waking and positively annoying the occupant.

"Do you mind Hunnicut? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Winchester exclaimed sitting up in his bed to confront his fellow tent mate. Hunnicut ignored the comment and continued towards his own bed flopping into it neatly.

Meanwhile Pierce was playing at being a gentleman and walking Shayla to her tent.

"Shay, why d'you do it? why d'you have to follow me here? You could have been anything, you could have been a nurse in a top class hospital, a district nurse, private even but you followed me here."

Shayla stopped walking and turned to face Hawkeye.

"This is where nurses are needed, you save lives on a daily bases, performing operations that a normal average nurse would probably only witness once a month. This war is wasting soldiers but you're saving them and I wanted to be part of that, of the team that saves the soldiers that are sent mercilessly into the battlefield. You inspired me to use my skills to do the most good that I feel I can do. So here I am, doing good."

Hawkeye rested his hands neatly on Shayla's shoulders.

"Very eloquently put." He replied with a rather teasing tone.

"Are you mocking me, Ben?" Shayla retaliated matching his playful tone.

"Me? Mocking you? Never! How could you think such a thing?!" Hawkeye over exaggerated his sarcasm just on the off chance that Shayla was too tired to recognise it which of course she wasn't.

Shayla broke into a smile as she was reminded how much she had missed his wit and humour and realise just how dull her life had been without it.

"Goodnight Ben."

Hawkeye planted a kiss on her forehead before replying with 'Goodnight Shayla'. He waited until she was in her tent before he made a move towards his. His mind full with a mixture of emotions he walked slowly back to the swamp. As much as he was thrilled to see Shayla again and was enjoying her company again after so long without it, he wished she had stayed at home where he knew she was safe and didn't have to worry about anything. He sighed there was nothing he could do about it now; she was here and here to stay. What could he help if he was such an inspiration to her?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Heavy-handedly pushing open the door to the swamp Hawkeye entered, lost in thought, and wandered to his bed.

"We weren't expecting _you_ back so early!" Hunnicut said causing Pierce to frown. He looked quizzically between Hunnicut and Charles not fully comprehending what they meant.

"Yes, thought you'd be all night with that girl, that new nurse…oh what was her name?" Charles agreed.

Realising where they were coming from, Hawkeye laughed, he had forgotten that nobody knew.

"You thought me and Shayla were…! You got it all wrong! Gosh what an awful thought! Unthinkable, even I have standards, I couldn't do that to my baby sister!" Hawkeye said giggling to himself as he lay back on the bed, pleased that he hadn't told Hunnicut the truth earlier in the evening as his face was a picture worth capturing now.

"You have a sister?" both Hunnicut and Charles exclaimed in unison.

Pierce nodded exaggeratedly with a big satisfied grin. He loved the fact that he had tricked them and loved it even more that it had happened by accident.

"Why so surprised? Don't you believe me?" Pierce added enjoying every minute of their confusion.

"It's not that we don't believe you, it's more to do with fact that you have never before mentioned her and being that we know most other details about you, it seems rather strange not to have known that you have a sister." Charles voiced the thoughts of both himself and Hunnicut.

"Yeah, like why didn't you tell us she was coming?" Hunnicut joined in.

Answering honestly Hawkeye told them he hadn't known she was coming. Hunnicut retaliated with several more questions which Pierce answered honestly. This question and answer session could have easily gone on all night had it not been for Major Winchester's interruption asking them politely but abruptly if they would kindly quit talking so he could get some rest. With that Hunnicut declared the questions would continue the following morning and all three men turned around in their beds and tried to go to sleep. Charles was out like a light, Hunnicut took a shade longer, his mind shutting down slowly, but for Hawkeye sleep did not come easily and he spent a long time doting on the events of the day before sleep finally took hold of him.

Early the next morning, the only person who was alert and up already working was Corporal Walter O'Riley, whose job as clerk involved being ready for any early telephone calls and organising the morning mail. He sorted the letters by importance, any official looking letters headed straight to Colonel Potter's desk and family and friends letters where then organised into piles according to tents.

Humming away to himself he continued his daily routine. He enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with this time of morning, it was the one part of the day he didn't have to listen to any shouting or yelling, it was the time he wouldn't get disturbed or distracted from his work.

Holding a letter mid-air he froze, the door had definitely just been opened. He frowned, it couldn't be Colonel Potter it was too early for him and judging from last night the majority were most probably sleeping off the excess of alcohol they had consumed the evening before. So who had just walked through the door?

"Hello? Excuse me…I'm sorry I was looking for the mess tent… I'm new…um…Shayla Pierce…"

Turning round he had found the culprit to be a girl of around his age perhaps younger, with dark brown hair and big hazel eyes. She was quite thin, although proportioned nicely and her smile was warming, compelling him to smile back.

"Pierce...are you by any chance related to Captain Pierce?" he asked, the name suddenly clicking into register.

"Yes, he's my big brother!" Shayla grinned happily.

"Hawkeye has a sister? Wow who'da known." Moving away from her, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yep that's me and you are?" Shayla asked bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm Walter O'Riley but most people call me Radar."

"Nice to meet you, Radar," Shayla replied holding out her hand. Radar accepted and went to shake her hand. Even in the short time she had been there, he had already decided he liked Shayla and felt pleased that they were now formally introduced. As he brought his hand towards hers it had brushed past the piles of letters and knocked them to the floor. All his neat handiwork lay sprawled across the floor.

Immediately both Radar and Shayla bent down to tidy the mess up. Their heads collided and they returned to standing straight to rub the sore areas. Sharing an awkward smile Shayla let Radar bend down to the floor first and then joined him making sure they didn't bump heads again.

"How were they organised?" Shayla asked bringing a handful back up to the table.

Radar explained his system to Shayla as he brought up another handful of letters.

"Guess I'm not going to be much help then." She replied with a sigh.

Desperate not to let Shayla feel useless Radar quickly thought of something helpful she could do and gave her the task of finding any official letters or any other letters addressed to Colonel Potter. Happy that she could be of use, Shayla got to work and within no time had created a pile of Colonel Potter's letters.

Being that the letters had already been organised some were still in a relative order making it easier for Radar to reposition into piles. His familiarity with the job resulted in it to be done quickly and it took Shayla just as long to form one pile with only one recipient as it took Radar to form several piles with several different addressees. Once they were all rearranged he began to place them neatly into his bag, catching the idea, Shayla began to hand him the individual piles one by one so he could put them in the bag. Each time she handed him a pile of letters he would thank her and she couldn't help but grin at the cuteness of it.

"I can deliver these as I show you the mess tent, if you like." Radar said doing up the bag and putting the strap comfortably over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, kill two birds with one stone." Shayla replied adjusting Colonel Potter's letters so they were more prominent on the table.

"That's mean." Radar uttered not meaning for it to be so audible. He starting heading towards the door thinking that perhaps Shayla hadn't heard him.

"It's only a figure of speech." Shayla said softly realising he hadn't meant to say it so loud.

"I know. It's still mean." Radar replied pushing the door open and stepping through.

Shayla's eyes widen as she stared after him, her mouth made an inaudible 'aww' and she followed after him, with a little jog to catch up.

"So you love animals then?" Shayla started the conversation. Radar nodded and continued to tell her about the many pets he had owned both at home and since he had been posted here in the M*A*S*H camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the morning alarm of Major Winchester, Captains Pierce and Hunnicut were begrudgingly awake. They were not speaking to their companion, whose life-threatening headache was clearly gone and was now being given freely away.

Still half asleep, Hawkeye wrapped his burgandy housecoat around him and slipped into his boats, heading out of the tent and towards the shower unit in order to wake himself up properly. Sleep hadn't been easy for him; his mind had doted on the responsibility he faced now that Shayla was in Korea with him. As the older brother he felt it was now his duty to see that Shayla was alright and in this danger zone he wondered how well he could carry out that responsibility. Apart from that having the responsibility of another's life was his day job he didn't really want to extend that responsibility any further.

"Good morning, Captain, how was last night?" Corporal Klinger greeted in an enthusiastic tone which startled Pierce out of his thoughts.

Frowning, Pierce eyed Klinger, overwhelmed at the energy the man had in him for the time of day, he tried to take in the question and answer it.

"Not one of the best, you might say, seen better."

"Ah, stood you up did she?" Klinger continued.

"Who stood who up?" Pierce replied not following his train of thought.

"That girl you were with last night, what was her name… Shayla… you left together…I assumed you had, you know…" Klinger raised his eyebrows and gave Pierce a knowing grin.

"I may have left with a girl on my arm but I went to my own tent and slept in my own bed and spent all night thinking about her," Hawkeye said teasing Klinger, even this early in the morning and feeling like he did he could still manage to find a way of turning this into another joke.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that, better luck next time!" Klinger commiserated strolling away from him towards the hospital wards.

Hawkeye headed into the showers with a small smile on his face, Klinger had fallen victim to one of his many practical jokes.

Shayla had done pretty much the whole of Radar's round with him, having found that the mess tent wasn't open she had nothing better to do to waste away the time before breakfast. She had found it very enlightening, learning things about the place from simply observing the day to day routine of mornings and hearing anecdotes from Radar as they chatted together.

Now it was finally time to view the mess tent for herself. The majority of people were now up and about, working through their morning routines before they started work. They entered the tent together, Radar insisting he see her fully inside before leaving to finish off his round and check that Colonel Potter had found all of his letters.

"It was nice having company to do my rounds, I always cope on my own but having someone to talk to makes a real difference you know!" Radar said just before he left Shayla alone

"It was nice having someone to talk to; I learnt a lot today about the place and earned a friend." Shayla replied causing Radar to blush; he was honoured that she could call him a friend after so little time together but in his heart he had hoped that she would see him as a little more than friends. Still it was flattering to have such a friend, even if that was the way it would stay.

"See you around!" Shayla added as he turned away to hide his face and hurried out the door.

She watched him leave and smiled to herself, Radar was such a kind-hearted person that it warmed her heart to know she was acquainted with him.

Turning her attention to the tent she followed the masses queuing for breakfast. Despite the lengthy line it went down quite fast and she was soon faced with the choices from which she chose a simple dish of beans on toast. Taking the tray she searched for somewhere to sit, it was pretty crowded now and spaces where becoming limited but she soon spotted her brother who beckoned her to an empty seat next to him.

"Good morning, I see you've met our lovely Radar." Hawkeye welcomed his sister to the table.

"Yes, he is rather sweet isn't he? He showed me where this place was." Shayla explained.

"Oh yeah…" Hawkeye said turning his head to look at her with a little smile.

"Oh come off it, Radar's very sweet and very cute but that's as far as it goes. Not my type thank-you very much Ben " Shayla retorted while in her head she questioned her answer, wondering whether, although previous boyfriends had been the total opposite of Radar, she could possibly see herself ever actually going out with him. She could guarantee he would look after her and he would never cheat on her like some of her other boyfriends had done and he wouldn't let any harm come to her. Maybe he would be an ideal boyfriend.

"Oh so what is your type? You know, for future reference and all that." Pierce enquired jokingly.

"Never you mind!" Shayla retaliated, her mind still trying to work it out.

Luckily she never got much of a chance to work it out before she was distracted by Major Margaret Houlihan who joined them at the table, taking the empty seat opposite them. She looked harassed and stressed and despite it being the morning she looked as though she could do with another night's sleep.

"Margaret! Busy day for you today, organising all those lovely nurses." Pierce said as she sat down and picked up one piece of toast and took a bite.

"Yes, it will be. What I could do without today is a chopper arriving." Margaret agreed tucking into her breakfast as she did so.

As if hearing her every word, the sound of a helicopter could be heard overhead and tannoy threw out Radar's voice across the whole of the unit. 'All Personnel required, incoming wounded!'

"Looks like you spoke to soon there Major!" Pierce added standing up to answer the call of personnel.

"Come on Shay, time to show you the ropes!" He turned to his sister encouraging her up and ushering her out of her seat and out to where the action was taking place and where they were needed. He put an arm caringly around her as they walked out of the tent.

Margaret immediately noticed this; disapprovingly shaking her head she made a mental note to have a stern word with Pierce regarding his attitude with the new nurses. She couldn't risk having any of them distracted from their work in the next few weeks as there was a lot of training to be completed with little time and little space in which to go wrong.

Reluctantly leaving her breakfast Major Houlihan followed the rest of her workmates out of the tent, switching on to work mode she began taking up her role as doctor and assessing the wounded, determining their ailment and their needs.

While her brother was performing surgery, Shayla was given the job of checking up on the patients in the post-op ward. She was taking it very seriously; checking everything on the patient's notes and assessing how it had improved or in some cases how it hadn't improved. She of course didn't neglect to ask the patient how they were feeling generally, a positive mind helped to a speedy recovery and it was on this question to a young nineteen year old soldier where she senses something else besides his injury was troubling him. Coming closer to the boy and taking a perch on the bed, she enquired further on his feelings, asking if there was anything that she could possibly help with to ease his mind.

"Well there is something, Nurse, I'm not entirely sure of it myself, but my uncle, Lieutenant Frazer Green, was in the troop with us when the bomb exploded, I don't recall seeing him after it exploded. The cave crumbled and we were caught under the rubble, there was so much dust I couldn't see who was being rescued and who wasn't. I know we didn't lose anyone, it was a miracle. I was just wondering if you could check your records or something and see if you can find my Uncle, I just want to know how he's doing." the young soldier said.

Shayla gave him a reassuring smile as she told him she would only be glad to help him reunite himself with his uncle. Telling him she would be right back, she left the ward, having seen to all the patients within it and set out to find the boy's uncle.

Taking a guess she returned to Radar's work space to enquire.

"Hey, Radar, I was wondering, could you do something for me?" Shayla announced herself, disturbing Radar mid typing. Keeping a finger on his place, he turned to face his visitor.

"Sure, what do you need?" Radar replied his voice crackling as he tried to get the words. His mouth had dried up but he knew it wasn't to do with thirst; he had only just finished his cup of tea.

Shayla relayed her problem to him and Radar quickly found her the information she needed. There was a list of all patient intakes they had received from the previous day to this morning. She ran her finger down the list her eyes scanning the page for a Frazer Green. No such name existed on the list. She checked it again, thinking it might have been her own mistake but she came up with the same result, Frazer Green was definitely not on the list.

"That's odd." Shayla said laying the list back on the table.

"He's not on the list?" Radar made an educated guess. For a second Shayla wondered how he had known that, but not thinking much of it she continued.

"If he's not on the list do you think…"

"That he's still under the rubble of the cave? It's a possibility, or he could have just been left of the records but then I did the records so I know I didn't leave anyone off. Everyone was counted for." Radar finished for her.

Taken aback by his accuracy, Shayla stood speechless for a moment before returning her mind to the problem at hand.

"Hang on a minute, I'm going to take this up with Ben, see if he can shed any light on this mystery." Shayla said, grabbing the list back of the table.

"Ben? Oh you mean Hawkeye. Yeah he might know something." Radar agreed, although he wasn't counting on it. Shayla had already left the room by the time he finished his sentence and with a sudden feeling of rejection, he slowly turned back to his typewriter and picked up where he left off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Captain Pierce had just finished the last of his surgery and was now taking off his bloodstain garments in the prep room adjacent to the communal surgery. He was about to take his trousers off when Major Houlihan strolled through.

"Margaret! There are some people, namely me, trying to undress in here! Unless of course you're up for that sort of thing, then carry on!"

"Oh Pierce, shut up. It's just that sort of behaviour that I want to speak to you about."

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind? A stroll in the woods? A quick peck behind the mess tent?"

"Pierce I'm being serious, the nurses are in for a tough few weeks, I don't want to see their work failing because of you, do you get me?"

"Major, I wasn't planning to…"

"What so you were just going to string that poor nurse along, were you? Just when were you going to tell her you didn't have plans to go any further?"

Flustered Hawkeye frowned, trying to see how Margaret was finding this elaborate tale.

"No, she's…"

"Oh you men are all the same! Same tiny, selfish, minds!" Margaret raised her voice as she turned on her heel and stormed out. Not leaving Hawkeye any chance to explain himself.

Stunned but slightly amused he made a mental decision not to tell anyone else who Shayla was. They would all find out sooner than later and he couldn't wait to see their faces when they did. It would be worth the jokes and jests and harsh comments that he was receiving now, just to see those faces when they realise just how wrong they were.

"Ben, are you free?" Shayla popped her head round the door.

"Yeah, sure come in, why don't we have a tea party, invite everyone in, they all seem to come in any way!"

Shayla entered into the room and simply stared at her brother, now was not the time to be jesting.

Quickly sensing that there was something wrong Pierce sat down on the bench and beckoned Shayla to sit beside him.

"What's up?"

Shayla took his offer and sat down beside him.

"Have you treated, seen or even heard of a Lieutenant Frazer Green?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"No. Why? Should I have done?" Pierce answered her in a very light upbeat way, contradicting Shayla's sincerity.

"Yes, actually, it would have been a great relief if you had. I can't find him."

Hawkeye answered her with a frown. It was at this point the door from the surgery opened and Hunnicut walked into the room, already removing his face mask, and undoing the back of the garments.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Pierce finally voiced his thoughts.

"What's this?" Hunnicut interrupted eager to learn the gossip.

"There's a patient missing." Shayla informed him briefly.

Interested and now concerned, Hunnicut perched himself as he was on the bench to hear what Shayla had to say.

"The young lad in post-op, Private William Green, he asked me to see how his uncle was doing, Lieutenant Frazer Green, he said he hadn't seen him since the explosion and as he knew everyone had survived the incident, wanted to know how he was doing. But I can't find him." Shayla explained.

"That is a worry; no one's reported him missing as yet. The explosion was apparently too weak to have caused any deaths, so that must mean he's still trapped under some rubble, perhaps badly injured. We should find out." Hunnicut said snapping straight into the problem and seeing what needed to be done.

"Look, how can we be sure of this? Give me that." Hawkeye snatched the list of patients from Shayla's hand, he had seen the title of the document with the corner of his eye as he talked to her and he wanted to see for himself, before they took any sort of step towards finding this man.

"I've double checked it, Ben, and Radar was there with me, he swears he didn't miss anyone off." Shayla told him, annoyed that he was still treating her as if she was a child and didn't trust her professional observations.

After scanning through the document, Pierce handed it solemnly to Hunnicut, Shayla was right. Hunnicut, trusting both colleagues' observations, barely needed to skim through the document to know the name they were looking for was not on the list. He did anyway, just to make sure.

The three of them looked at each other and sighed. Their professional instincts were not going to let this incident pass without doing something about it.

"I think a visit to Colonel Potter is in order." Pierce spoke for the group. Nodding their heads in agreement, Shayla and Hunnicut stood up, momentarily waiting for Hawkeye and then together they walked out of the hospital tent and towards Colonel Potter's office.

They walked a little way in silence, each doting on the problem they faced. Pierce had his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets, Shayla clutched the list with both hands and kept it close to her body so as it wasn't damaged. Hunnicut was looking up into the sky for inspiration.

"I could borrow a jeep, drive out there and take a look." Hunnicut suggested, his eyes falling on a particular jeep parked near the entrance of the hospital tent.

"I'll go with you, you might need some help." Shayla offered.

"Oh no you're not Shay, you're staying right here." Hawkeye interjected.

"I owe it to that boy in there, to help find his uncle, I'm going. It's my decision." Shayla replied trying to keep calm about it, although she couldn't help but feel annoyed at her brother's protection.

"Yeah, it would be helpful to have someone else with me. Someone who knew the situation." Hunnicut backed Shayla up, sensing there was going to be a big disagreement over this.

"Don't you side with her, you're not her big brother, I know what I'm doing and she's not going." Hawkeye stated.

"Ben, I'm an adult, I don't need your protection. Like it or not I can make my own decisions." Shayla added her voice flecked with irritation.

Hunnicut, feeling very much the third wheel in this argument, tried to assist it by suggesting they put the argument up for Colonel Potter to determine. That way it wasn't either of them winning or losing, it was simply being chosen for them. Agreeing that it was the only way it was going to be sorted, they picked up the pace, neither being able to contain their difference in opinion until it was finally solved for them.

Bursting through the door, Pierce, Shayla and Hunnicut filed hastily into the room. Radar almost dropped his document due to the suddenness of their entrance.

Ignoring the presence of Radar, Pierce and Hunnicut headed straight to the office door.

"Um, Guys, you can't go in there, the Colonel is, er, busy." Radar warned them although the two captains paid him no attention.

Shayla snapped her head around when she heard him. She tried to grab her brother's arm to prevent him from going into the office and disturbing the Colonel at his work but she was too late. He had already pushed through the door, Hunnicut close behind him. Giving Radar an apologetic smile, Shayla followed her brother in, not wanting to give him much of a chance to persuade the Colonel to be on his side.

When inside the office, Shayla was surprised. When Radar had said the Colonel was busy, she had assumed with paperwork, going through official documents, writing reports etc. Yet what Colonel Potter was actually 'busy' with was his painting. He had an easel set up in the corner and he was dabbing away at his canvas with his oil paints.

"Tell her, she can't go, Colonel." Hawkeye said.

Colonel Potter poised his paintbrush and frowned at his leading surgeon.

"You're going to have to give me more information than that, son." He said.

"We have technically got a missing patient." Hunnicut began.

Intrigued, the Colonel put his paintbrush down on the table with his paints and manoeuvred himself closer to his desk so he could use it as a temporary seat, whilst urging Hunnicut to 'Go on'. Hunnicut opened his mouth to begin the tale, but changed his mind, deciding that Shayla would tell the problem best as it was her who discovered it. He handed it over to her swiftly and she quickly summarized the situation for the Colonel's benefit.

"So you see, Colonel, she can't go." Hawkeye repeated his original statement.

"I don't see why not. If she feels she is doing right by that boy by helping find his uncle then I don't see why I should stop her." Colonel Potter disagreed.

"I told you Ben! I came here to do good and that's what I intend to do and I intend to do it how I see fit." Shayla reminded him of her reasoning for being where she was now.

"Well I'm coming with you then. Seeing as I can't beat you might as well join you!" Hawkeye replied finally settling on the idea.

"Oh No, as my leading surgeon, Pierce, you need to check the surgery supply lists. They don't get done by themselves you know! Or have you forgotten that?" Colonel Potter contradicted Hawkeye.

"Looks like it's me and you after all Shayla!" Hunnicut commented just to rub Pierce's nose even more out of joint.

Pierce, saying nothing, turned sharply and pushed open the office door. He had a look on him that could kill. His eyebrows creased into a deep frown, his eyes conveyed so much frustration it was hard to believe that they hadn't burst and his lips were dead straight without a flicker of the famous smile he was known for. Radar caught the sight out of the corner of his eye and gulped. He turned quickly back to his work. Hawkeye could be very scary when he was in a mood and Radar was all for staying well away from him until he calmed down.

"Where's the surgery supply list?" Hawkeye asked monotonously.

Not daring to say anything Radar hastily found the required document and handed it to Hawkeye. Radar instantly busied himself in his typing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Right, I'll see about getting that Jeep, you go and make yourself ready, get the equipment bag, etc. Meet me outside the hospital tent?" Hunnicut told Shayla as they exited the office together.

"Sounds fine, I'll see you there, in about five minutes or so." Shayla agreed, letting Hunnicut go in front of her, so he could get out of the tent faster. She had a few bits of unfinished business here before she went in search of the equipment bag. She wandered towards Radar as Hunnicut made his exit.

"What was that about?" Radar asked pleased to have someone other the moody Hawkeye to talk to.

"Oh, me and B.J are going on a little investigation, we believe our missing patient is still at the scene where his troop were picked up from." Shayla updated him.

"Oh, right." Radar replied sadly, bringing his head down and gazing through his work.

Shayla put her arm instinctively around Radar's shoulders, she didn't want him to be sad, it didn't suit him. As she did this, she was reminded of the list, bringing her other arm forward she placed the list down in front of him.

"Oh thanks for helping with this." She said hoping to cheer him up a little.

"It's nothing, no problem, anytime you need anything…" he trialled off not really knowing where he was planning the sentence to end.

"Thank-you." Shayla cut in, kindly preventing him from finishing the sentence. She impulsively kissed him on the cheek, in the desperate want not to leave him in sadness. Radar's colour shot straight up until he was almost as red as a tomato.

"Good luck, Shayla." Radar said shyly trying desperately to hide his embarrassment at her kiss.

Thanking him agian, Shayla left Radar, fully satisfied that she had cheered him up greatly, and moved towards her brother. She couldn't leave with this tension between them; she wanted him to at least understand why she felt the need to volunteer.

"Ben?" she ventured softly.

"Can't you see I'm busy, got all this list to work through." Pierce replied, attempting what would normally come out as a jest but found it came out more spiteful then humorous.

"Please." Shayla implored.

Without saying a word, Hawkeye glanced at his sister and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Shayla nodded and they both exited the office, leaving Radar to get on with his work in peace.

"Ben, you know I love you and you know I wouldn't deliberately hurt you but I wish you could grasp what I feel. Look, I understand were you're coming from, I really do and I wish you could come with us, then I could show you how much this means to me. We're all trained to help people the best that we can possibly do, you know that, if I didn't go and help find this soldier then I wouldn't be doing what I was trained to do. So let me do what I was trained to do and try and find some way of being pleased for me."

Shayla observed Hawkeye, hoping to see some recognition that he had taken everything she had said on board and gave it some thought. It took a while and for a moment she almost thought he hadn't been listening. He was staring at the ground, unmoving, and then slowly he nodded his head, a very tiny movement that gave Shayla the reassurance she needed.

"Did I see you kiss Radar back there?" Hawkeye queried, suddenly returning to his usual inquisitive and nosy self.

"I might have." Shayla replied noncommittally, now even more sure that Hawkeye was accepting her decision and finding a way to deal with it.

"Thought he wasn't your type."

"Yeah, well, my type might have changed." Shayla answered surprising herself with the statement as well as Hawkeye, whose eyes widened and smile broadened as he turned his head slowly towards Shayla. He opened his mouth to comment but his sound was replaced by a loud beep of a jeep's horn. Hunnicut had already found the jeep and was waiting on Shayla.

"I'd better get the equipment bag." Shayla announced swiftly moving the conversation along to a natural end.

"Oh Come on, I'll help you." Pierce said finally giving in and accepting that he would have to support Shayla in what she did and not try and fight her decisions.

Shayla was pleased that her brother had finally accepted her decision and was now even helping her to achieve it. She gladly let him help her and before long she had everything she needed for every possible situation and was on the jeep with Hunnicut about to set off. Pierce had helped them load the equipment and was now at the final wrench of watching them physically leave the safety of the camp and enter the danger zone of a war ridden country. He hesitated beside Shayla as she sat in the jeep, something wasn't right, he wanted to lift her off the jeep and demand that she was not going but he couldn't.

"Well, then, good luck…and keep safe." Hawkeye said feeling there was some unspoken irony in his words as he uttered them. He leaned into the jeep and kissed Shayla on the cheek.

"Thank-you Ben, I appreciate it." Shayla replied leaning out the jeep to return his kiss. They held each other's gaze for a second, each understanding the other's thoughts but knowing that because of their contradiction they could not help each other. Hawkeye broke the gaze moving around the jeep to Hunnicut who was at the wheel.

"Good luck and came back whole." Hawkeye said giving no emphasis on his joke.

"Don't worry Hawkeye, we'll be fine, all we have to do is get there, find Frazer Green and get back with him. Nothing to it, we'll be back before dinner." Hunnicut tried to comfort his friend, hating that he was in so much distress over the situation.

"Yeah, I suppose." Pierce said unconvincingly.

"Look I'll keep an eye on her, alright?" Hunnicut offered, Hawkeye nodded and with that they said their goodbyes and Hunnicut drove off.

Pierce stayed rooted to the spot as he watched them leave the haven of the camp into the land of Korea in which numerous dangers lay. It was only when he could no longer see the edge of the jeep did he finally turn and head back inside to complete the surgery supply list check.

Meanwhile Margaret Houlihan had been watching on, she had seen Pierce kiss Shayla and vice versa and she gave an angry sigh. She had specifically told him not to get involved and he had ignored her. Well, more words would have to be had when she had the time. Right now she was tied up in work, tending to patients and seeing to the nurses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hunnicut drove cautiously into the site. It was obvious this was the place. A cave had been reduced to rubble and there was evidence of choppers having landed and taken off from the surrounding area. Their journey had been overall quite quiet, they had exchanged a few conversations regarding family and small anecdotes had been told but other than that they had travelled in silence.

"Look, over there! I think I saw something move!" Shayla exclaimed pointing towards the rubble.

Hunnicut edged closer to the debris and stopped the jeep. Both jumping out of the jeep, they ran in the direction Shayla had pointed to. Being careful of the loose rocks and stones they picked their way through the rubble and quickly located their missing patient.

Lieutenant Frazer Green was, considering, in a very positive way. He was conscious and talking perfectly well, he explained how he had been missed. The blast had blown him away from the rest of the troop and the impact had winded him causing him to be unable to shout out when help came.

The Lieutenant's foot had been caught under the rubble and, bearing the pain miraculously well, he believed it to be broken. Shayla and Hunnicut cleared the rocks and freed his foot; examining it they concluded that Lieutenant Green was correct in his diagnosis.

"I'll go back and get the equipment bag. We can then bandage it up and get you something for the pain. Shayla you stay here keep him company, I'll be back soon." Hunnicut said standing up and making a careful dash back to the jeep.

"How did you find me?" Frazer Green asked, hoping that conversation might take his mind of the pain that was growing worse now there was no pressure on it.

"Your nephew, William, he wanted to know how you were doing, asked me to look into it. I couldn't find you on any records and nobody had seen or heard of you throughout the doctors and nurses so I took very good educated guess and assumed you must still be here." Shayla explained.

"Ah, William, such a caring boy, lucky to have him in my troop I guess...AW!" Frazer's face scrunched up in pain as he tried to move himself.

"Don't try to move, here, let me help." Shayla stood up and grabbed the Lieutenant's arms steading him as he attempted to get more comfortable.

"I'm back. Right, let's get your foot seen to." Hunnicut announced himself dumping the equipment bag down beside his patient and opening it, rummaging around he pulled out the correct items that he needed.

"Shayla, can you straighten out the leg so I can bandage it properly? Now I'm going to give you a small injection, it's not much but it will numb the pain until we can get back, were we can make a full assessment of the damage and see what needs to be done, alright?"

Shayla followed her orders immediately, while the lieutenant simply nodded in response. Hunnicut quickly gave him the injection and then began to get down to the work. With Shayla's help he managed to bandage the foot sufficiently and in record time.

"Right, do you think you could stand? We'll help of course." Hunnicut queried securing the last part of the bandage tightly. The Lieutenant nodded again knowing full well there wasn't much of an option.

Taking an arm each Shayla and Hunnicut assisted Lieutenant Green to his feet or more accurately to his working left foot.

"My rifle, I shouldn't leave without it. It's up there on that large rock." Frazer jerked his head in the direction of the rock, Shayla followed his eye-line and spotted the rifle perched on top of the raised rock.

"I don't think you need to…" Hunnicut began, his aim to be getting back to the jeep and back to the camp as swiftly as they could.

"I'll get it, I can see it." Shayla said already transferring the weight of Frazer onto Hunnicut.

"Alright, hurry though." Hunnicut agreed being in no position to argue with her.

Shayla scrambled onto the rock, as she reached for the rifle it slipped further away from her hands causing her to climb higher onto the rock until she was standing on it, only then was she able to grab the rifle. She raised it up to show Hunnicut and Frazer that she had it and turned to face them.

The sound of a gunshot filled their ears, it took a while before any of them realised where it had come from and where it had hit.

Shayla felt it first, the shocked had absorbed the impact, her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open as she toppled forwards into Hunnicut's outstretched arm.

"Shayla?" he exclaimed hoping somehow this wasn't happening.

Shayla could feel the blood trickling out of the wound, there was a pins and needles feeling around the top of her back where the tiny metal ball had wedged itself in. The shock was wearing thin and she was beginning to feel the excoriating pain that the bullet had caused. She could feel herself fluttering in and out of consciousness; her eyes were trying to stay open but failing rapidly.

Another gunshot. This time much closer. Frazer Green had rescued his rifle from Shayla's hands and fired upon her assailant. His aim was flawless.

"Stop it!" Hunnicut yelled at him, hating the agony being inflicted by both parties. It was enough that one was wounded from it let alone another.

The Lieutenant lowered his arm; he had achieved his target anyway.

"Shayla, can you hear me? Shayla? We need to get you back to the jeep, try to stay with me." Hunnicut held Shayla's head in his hands trying to get a response from her.

Shayla heard Hunnicut's voice but she had no strength to talk back. She didn't even have the strength to nod.

Sensing he wasn't going to get anything as a response, Hunnicut thought quickly and began to carefully lift Shayla up into his arms being careful not put his arm anywhere near the wound.

"I'll take her first, stay here, I'll come back for you, be ready." Hunnicut ordered. He didn't wait for an acknowledgement, heading straight away to the jeep. He couldn't waste time; Shayla was in a very bad condition, time was crucial.

While waiting the Lieutenant grabbed the equipment bag and slung it over his left shoulder, holding onto the rocks, he started to shuffle himself along, wanting to help as much as he could. Every step was painful but he reasoned that if he kept going it would soon be relieved.

Hunnicut laid Shayla in front passenger seat; he positioned her so she was sideways and the wound was visible. He had to keep her under his constant watch. Any more loss of blood could be fatal. Examining the wound briefly Hunnicut determined that he'd need a compress of some sorts on the wound to reduce the blood flow.

"Doctor!" it was the Lieutenant who had amazingly managed to shuffle pretty much all the way to the jeep.

Hunnicut rushed to aid Lieutenant Green, taking the equipment bag off his shoulder and slinging it around his own and then putting his arm around the invalid he supported him to the jeep.

"What didn't you get from 'stay there, I'll come back for you'?" Hunnicut asked jokingly.

"Thought I'd try and help you out." The Lieutenant replied honestly.

"Yeah well, back home there's this thing called doctor's orders, people usually follow them, invariably turns out for the best." Hunnicut added lightening the mood momentarily.

Frazer Green just smiled as he was assisted into the back seat of the jeep. He arranged himself so his injured foot was up on the seat and as comfortable as it would let him be.

Hunnicut searched through the equipment bag before putting it back in the jeep, he found some more bandages from which he folded into rough, large square to use as a compress. Instructing Frazer Green to press the makeshift compress onto Shayla's wound and keep it there until there reached the M*A*S*H camp, Hunnicut jumped into the jeep and set off as fast as he could feasibly allow himself to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hawkeye had taken nearly all day to check over the supply list, his mind wasn't set right and he had taken numerous small breaks in order to try and refocus and get back on task. Finally after a lot of mental struggle he had managed to set his mind to the task and get it done. With a big sigh of relief he handed it to Radar, all signed, checked and completed. Now with free time on his hands he left the office, crossing the large courtyard area in order to reach the bar.

Major Houlihan was coming out of the post-op ward at the same time Hawkeye was leaving the office. Seeing him across the courtyard, Margaret was reminded that she had intended to have another word with him and saw this as an opportune moment. Changing her direction she set course for Hawkeye. She had only just began her new route when Hunnicut's Jeep came hurtling through the gates and into the courtyard.

Pierce's face lit up when he spotted the jeep, but as it drew nearer it began to fall. He ran towards the machine as Hunnicut extinguished the ignition, he could see his sister in the passenger seat, her slumped body, pale and still.

"Shay? What happened? Shay?" Pierce cried frantically as he tried to lift her head, bringing her into an awkward embrace.

"Ben…I'm sorry." Shayla whispered barely having the strength to utter the words she forced them out, fearing that if she didn't say them now she never would. Her eyelids fluttered open and she caught her brother's worried gaze, holding it for as long as could she closed them again, feeling it was enough for him to understand her sincerity.

"I'm so sorry, Hawkeye, she was shot." Hunnicut offered his sympathy and his remorse.

Hawkeye glared at Hunnicut as he elevated his sister into his arms, out of the jeep. All around him there were people. Some were helping Lieutenant Frazer Green down and shifting him to the ward to be seen to, others had found a stretcher and were fussing over the oblivious Hawkeye, in order to get Shayla onto the stretcher. More still had come to see what the commotion was about.

Radar joined the spectators as he too was intrigued by the noise. From his position outside his office he could barely see what was going on. He could make out that Hunnicut was in the jeep and that Hawkeye was on the ground holding someone in his arms. Who was that? He edged closer; a niggling feeling in his brain told him what his heart didn't want to believe. Eyes fixed on the scene he pushed his way through. A sheet of sudden devastation draped over him. He could see who was in Hawkeye's arms and it pained him to know his brain had been right.

Subjected to the nagging of surrounding nurses and doctors, Hawkeye placed Shayla reverently on the stretcher, only letting her go at the last possible moment. Two nurses picked up the stretcher, physically pushing Hawkeye away. Shayla's eyes fluttered opened once more and they fixed on Radar.

Feeling hopeless, Radar could only view the scene, wide-eyed in fear, as Shayla was being transported away from them. He latched onto her gaze, watching as a tear rolled down her face. He instinctively knew the tear was for him. Why, he couldn't quite comprehend but it was definitely meant for only him.

Now that Shayla was in good hands, Hawkeye turned to Hunnicut.

"You said you'd look out for her. You lied." Hawkeye cried.

Hunnicut jumped out of the jeep and was walking round to meet Hawkeye as he replied.

"I said I'd look out for her, I did, no-one could have seen that coming. There was nothing I could have done, Hawkeye, it was over too quickly. Even if I had seen the soldier it would have been too late to do anything about it." Hunnicut defended himself.

"But… Shayla is _my_ sister, it just can't happen, it just can't!" Pierce yelled.

There were gasps of realisation from the spectators. Margaret put her hands to her mouth covering the gape of shock she was unable to refrain from. That explained everything: the familiarity, the nicknames, the kissing goodbye. Suddenly she felt a whole load of guilt fall on her shoulders. She had been very impertinent in her assumptions and she felt some of the things she had said because of that were uncalled for and deserved an apology.

'Sister?' Klinger echoed quietly to himself. He thought back at the events, her arrival at the bar when she had sat on Hawkeye's lap, leaving the tent with Hawkeye, dinning with him at breakfast. He had been so sure yet so wrong. Despite the grave situation, Klinger couldn't help but let out an amused laugh. He realised how awkward he must have sounded and how funny it must have seemed to Hawkeye having had his sister being mistaken for a girlfriend. He felt partly idiotic for having wrongly assumed who Shayla really was and partly elated that he had been involved in creating such a well-played jest. As he observed the scene he discarded his immediate reactions knowing that the joke was no longer valid or appropriate considering the current circumstances.

"Well, Hawkeye it has happened, like it or not there is nothing you can do about it now." Hunnicut retaliated.

"There might be, if you two were to get in there and help her, give her a chance, instead of standing around here shouting at each other!" in a surge of passion, Radar had stepped forward and voiced his opinions to the Captains. Suddenly remembering his place, he hung his head and added "I mean that's what I would do if I were you, sir."

Pierce and Hunnicut rotated their heads to look at Radar. He was right of course, Radar was always right. He, unlike some others, always took the time to sit and observe before making any kind of judgements therefore his suggestions were usually, more often than not, right.

With his eyes filled with tears, Hawkeye walked purposefully over to Radar and simply hugged him. his way of thanking him for bringing them back to reality and reminding them of what needed to be done. Breaking the embrace Hawkeye swivelled round and marched towards OR.

Seeing what he was doing and were he was headed, Hunnicut made a dash after Pierce. He knew what he intended and he couldn't be allowed to go ahead with it. Nobody should operate in the state that Hawkeye was in, especially not on their own relative. He would never be able to live with himself if something should go wrong under his hands.

"I can't let you do this, Hawkeye." Hunnicut breathed as he finally caught up with Pierce in the prep room. Pierce had already begun looking for some clean garments to wear for the operation; he stopped abruptly when Hunnicut spoke.

"Oh, so you can let my sister get shot, but you can't let me perform the operation?" Hawkeye replied curtly.

"I thought I was performing the operation, seeing as you two hadn't made an appearance." Charles Winchester stepped out from behind the white curtain, fully dressed and ready to go into the operating theatre.

The OR's doors were swung wide open as Colonel Potter made an impressive entrance into the prep room. His face was of thunder as he stormed up to the three doctors.

"What the heck do you think you're playing at? There's a young girl in there badly needing an operation and all you can do is stand around chatting! Now, I'm doing what I can for the Lieutenant but I expect to see someone treating Nurse Shayla immediately."

"I'm just getting kitted up, Colonel, then I'll be in." Pierce said quickly putting his comment in before either Hunnicut or Winchester got there first.

"Oh no, not you son, you shouldn't have that responsibility on your shoulders. Hunnicut, Winchester you share the operation, I have a feeling it will need both of you." Colonel Potter ordered.

With the Colonel's word, Charles was in the operating theatre and down to work, with the knowledge that, once kitted up, he would be joined by his colleague.

"Why should Hunnicut get to operate on her? He got her in there in the first place!" Pierce exclaimed not liking the orders given at all.

"Calm down, son, it was no one's fault. Hunnicut is as good a doctor as you and Winchester, just let them do their job. Get yourself a nice cup of tea and calm yourself down." The Colonel gave Hunnicut a reassuring nod, explaining not to worry about Pierce and concentrate on the task. He put a warming hand on Hawkeye's shoulder and led him away from the OR doors.

"I don't want tea Colonel; I just want to know she's alright." Hawkeye said in a much calmer tone, letting Colonel Potter lead him.

"I know, son, I know." Was all he could offer Hawkeye as comfort. He made sure Hawkeye was sat down and sent a nurse to fetch him a cup of tea despite him saying he didn't want one, Colonel Potter felt sure he would drink in regardless. With that he left him, returning to the nurse he had left with Lieutenant Frazer Green.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Taking a chance, Margaret Houlihan slipped into the prep room, hoping fruitfully that she would find Pierce there. She had figured he wouldn't be allowed to carry out the operation and seeing as she hadn't seen him come out, he had to still be in the prep room.

"Pierce? May I sit with you a while?" Margaret asked tentatively. Pierce nodded without even raising an eyelid to who had entered, he could tell by the voice who it was. Cautiously Margaret took a seat next to Hawkeye on the bench; she remained on the edge, her hands gripping the sides.

"I'm sorry if I came over as very…abrupt earlier on, but well I assumed, we all did, that she was…"

"My girlfriend, I know, I let you believe that." Pierce finished her sentence.

Margaret gave Hawkeye a pitiful smile, she could see how concerned he was and could sympathise with him. She would be worried sick if it was her sibling in there, critically injured, undergoing an operation that she knew she could handle in a better state of mind. It would drive her mental having to wait outside, like the majority of patients' relatives, until news was given.

"I'm really sorry this all had to happen." She offered her support not really knowing where to go with it.

"Thanks, but I don't see why you have to be sorry, it wasn't you that did this to her." Pierce replied lifting his head to face Major Houlihan.

"No, but I can show sympathy, if you don't want it then just say." Margaret's voice added a touch of irritation. She had tried to help but Hawkeye was just so hard to please.

"Fine, Margaret, I don't need your sympathy." Pierce said coldly.

Sighing, Margaret rose from the bench, knowing there was no use talking to him, she bid Pierce 'goodbye' and then added a thoughtful 'good luck' before completely leaving the room.

Klinger held the door open for Major Houlihan as she departed and he arrived. He was holding a cup of tea in the other hand and attempted a cack-handed salute as the Major walked past him. Ignoring the corporal, Major Houlihan strode off to the post-op ward, certain she could find something usual to do there for a while.

Mildly annoyed that his effort hadn't been recognised Klinger stepped through the door he had been courteously holding open for not even a nod of thanks.

"I have your tea, Captain Pierce." Klinger announced holding the cup out for Hawkeye to take. He did so obligingly.

"I thought I take this opportunity to talk to you, which is why I told the nurse I would deliver this for you." Klinger continued. Hawkeye remain motionless, cradling the cup of tea.

"I just wanted to express how well played I thought your joke was. I reckon it would have lasted a long time if it hadn't been for this. It's a shame really. I would have like to see how you would've carried it on. Shame it had to end in such tragedy. Still Charles and B.J are good doctors, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You started it off, you know, if it hadn't been for that little sparkle of amusement in your eye at the bar I don't think I would have thought about it. Of course, fooling Major Houlihan was the best part of it; you should've seen the look on her face when she thought I was tampering with one of her nurses! That was a sight. She even tried to warn me off! ... It just hurts when a joke falls back at you so hard." Pierce said choking up slightly as he ended. He took a sip of his tea as Klinger comfortingly patted his shoulder.

"Don't get disheartened, hang on in there buddy, you'll see it through." Klinger advised standing up he explained that he needed to return to the bar in order to clean the glasses ready for the night's drinks. With that he departed leaving Pierce to dwell on his piece of advice.

Left to his own devices, Hawkeye downed the now lukewarm tea and putting it to the side he stood up and meandered his way to the door of the operating room. Pressing his nose against the glass, he attempted to see what was going on and how far into the operation Hunnicut and Winchester were. He couldn't make much out, Hunnicut had his back to him and Winchester's head was down concentrating on his work. There was no way of knowing if the operation was going well or not.

"Uh hum, um, Sir?" Radar had quietly walked into the room. In one hand he held a plate of cookies and the other he clutched his teddy bear.

Alerted by the sound of Radar's voice, Pierce swivelled around. Seeing Radar's furlong face, Hawkeye put on a brave smile and beckoned him in.

"Cookie sir?" Radar asked politely, holding out the plate. "I thought you might be hungry, you haven't eaten all day."

Hawkeye picked one of the plate and bit into it. He had tasted better but it didn't matter.

"That was very thoughtful of you. Is the teddy for me too?" Pierce queried trying to find some lightness in their depressed state.

"Oh no, Teddy's mine! He's come with me 'cause I'm afraid." Radar said clutching his teddy closer to him and pulling his shoulder away from Hawkeye, protecting his teddy.

"I was joking, Radar…what're you afraid of?" Pierce replied suddenly realising what the young corporal said.

"Hawkeye, can I tell you something? A secret. You have to promise me no one else gets to know, not unless I tell you they can, that is."

"Of course, I promise… what's on your mind Radar?"

Taking a seat on the bench, he placed the cookies carefully beside him, angling himself so he was facing Hawkeye while he sat. Radar took a deep breath in before he continued.

"Well, this is kinda hard to say but…well, I think I might have a crush, on Shayla, your sister and well, as you're her brother and all I thought it would be a good idea if I asked you for advice. See, I'm not entirely sure how I feel and I'm afraid I will never get a chance to really know, if you get were I'm coming from."

Radar let out a huge sigh, it was a relief to get his worries of his chest even if the facts still remained the same at least someone else knew of them and he wasn't alone with his worries.

A warm feeling of pride rushed through Pierce as he momentarily doted on how sweet it all was and how he adored knowing both of them liked each other. He had watched his little sister grow into a woman and he seen Radar grow in confidence and become more and more independent as the days went on. All of this made the kindling love burn brighter in Pierce's eyes.

"Oh, Radar, I know you like Shayla and if it's any consolation I happen to know she likes you too. And as for not being able to tell her, B.J and Charles are good doctors probably the best I know, excluding myself of course." Pierce said trying to convince himself of the fact as well as Radar.

"I know." Radar agreed convinced already.

In OR, Hunnicut and Winchester were hard at work. Hunnicut had removed the offending piece of metal and they were working together to start to patch up the damage. Shayla had lost a lot of blood and it was now they had discovered why, a main artery had been impaired resulting in less blood reaching the heart. It was agreed quickly that it would need to be fixed together in order for the heart to continue working, Hunnicut reached in; he had everything ready to patch up the artery.

"We're losing her, Hunnicut."Winchester told him anxiously.

"No, we can't." Hunnicut replied quicken his pace of work, he had to finish, he had to let her live. He owed it to Hawkeye for not keeping his word to the full extent.

Winchester kept checking everything as Hunnicut worked. He understood the panic and urgency in his colleagues' minds and how much this patient meant to them. As much as both Pierce and Hunnicut irritated him at times, his professional instinct and his sentimental heart could not decline to give this operation less than the fullest of his effort and attentiveness.

"Her breathing is rapidly decreasing. Oxygen mask!" Charles ordered the nurse who had been diligently handing the instruments to Hunnicut. Snapping into action the nurse brought the oxygen mask over and fixed it on, leaving Winchester to see to the rest she returned to her station.

"It's not working, her pulse is decreasing, Hunnicut, if this doesn't improve in the next few seconds it could be fatal."

"I know, I know!" Hunnicut dismissed hurriedly not wanting to hear the words; they didn't exist as far as he was concerned. There was only one outcome that he would allow of this operation.

Winchester checked her pulse again. He double checked it to make sure. Gravely he took a step away from the operating table.

"We've lost her." He said sadly.

"Don't say that, try it again, CPR, we have to save her." Hunnicut exclaimed desperate to cling on to a possibility.

"You know as well as I do CPR cannot be properly performed on her while she has an open wound, it could cause more damage and we'd be back to square one. I have double checked her pulse; there is nothing more we can do."

Hunnicut looked at his patient, he had finished patching up the artery and he had been about to close up the wound. But it had all been too late. He hadn't been quick enough to save her. His eyes welled with tears as he doted on how responsible he felt for everything: her death, the cause, the inability to correct that and the fact that he had broken a promise to his best friend.

Charles drew a white sheet over Shayla's body as Hunnicut stood motionless, staring blankly at the table. Observing him for a while Charles then decided it was time to bring his colleague out of his motionless state and face the facts.

"Hunnicut. She is gone. Nothing you do can alter that fact. Now one of us has to break the dreadful news to Pierce. Who is it going to be?"

Hunnicut raised his head and met Winchester's gaze, neither wanted to be the bearer of such abysmal news, yet someone had to tell Pierce.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the prep room Hawkeye had taken to telling Radar stories about when he and Shayla had been kids. Radar was listening intently enjoying the anecdotes and discovering more about Shayla. Hawkeye was glad of something to keep his mind away from reality and had amused himself with just how many stories he could recall.

"Oh, I remember this one time, our cousin Billy had come over, he'd promised us he would take us fishing on a little boat in the nearby river. I was twelve and Shay nine, Billy was about three years older than me. We had been both excited at the idea of going fishing. We had all the gear ready and waiting for Billy to give the go ahead. When he finally did, I rushed to grab it altogether and on my way back I saw Shay slap Billy round the face. She stormed off after that and I went fishing with Billy on my own. I soon found out what a darn right sleaze he was. As soon as he had the opportunity the little rat pushed me in the river! After saving myself and getting my soaked self home I discovered the reason for Shay's outburst, apparently Billy had tried to kiss her! Needless to say we never spoke to Billy again!"

"Gee, he sounded an awful mean sorta guy." Radar commented.

"He was and we found out a lot more awful things about him when…" Pierce stopped. He had been jolted into reality as Hunnicut and Winchester ambled into the room. Both looked worn out and extremely tired and they were avoiding his gaze.

Radar followed Pierce's eye line and found the same sight. He lit up knowing that the operation was finished and then frowned. Did they always look that forlorn after an operation? He wasn't sure. He couldn't say that he had been around after such operations to know for sure.

"We did the best we could." Hunnicut said skirting around news. He just couldn't bring himself to say it outright, knowing that by a few words he was ruining all hope Hawkeye had in him.

"What does that mean? What happened? Tell me!" Hawkeye replied fiercely, he hated all the anonymity. He wanted it straight; avoiding the truth didn't alter the facts.

"She's dead, Pierce, I'm sorry." Winchester said speaking on behalf of Hunnicut who had declared it should be him that relayed the news.

"The bullet severed a main artery; it was too close to her heart." Charles continued.

Hawkeye's mouth had fallen open in shock, his stared blankly at Winchester as he spoke. It was too much to take in. Without so much as a word he simply turned and left the tent for the somewhat limited but nevertheless comfort of the swamp.

Remaining where he was Radar hugged his teddy tightly and fought back the tears. Why did this have to happen? He knew he was destined never to get any further with a girl then the initial crush but this was drastic. Did it have to go that far? And poor Hawkeye, what did he ever do to deserve losing his little sister like that? The man spent his life saving people; thousands owed their lives to him and how was he repaid? Having his own sister die at the operating table. Well it just wasn't fair.

Outside Pierce almost knocked Father Mulcahy over, he wasn't giving any attention to who stood in his way as long as he got to where he wanted to go. The Father politely said sorry for getting in his way and expected a similar response in return, after all it wasn't like Hawkeye to be that rude, but he continued onwards as if nothing had happened. Father Mulcahy frowned, 'something's gone wrong' he thought and cast his eyes towards OR. Clearly Hawkeye needed time to himself, so the Padre figured he would discover what had gone wrong and see if his services could be of use in any way.

Removing his hat as he entered, he found Hunnicut and Winchester finishing changing from the surgical garments to their regular uniforms. He asked simply what had happened.

"She didn't make it Father." Hunnicut explained solemnly.

"Oh my, what a sad tragedy and poor Hawkeye, it must be hard for him losing her in such a way." Father Mulcahy said understanding fully what had just occurred outside.

"Do you think I should go and talk to him Father?" Hunnicut enquired, it had been something that had been playing tug of war in his brain since Pierce had left and who better to gain advice from then a priest.

"I think he needs time to come to terms with what has happened, to grieve a little if you will. Perhaps I should have a word with him when he's up to it; I fear he will need convincing that Shayla is in God's hands now."

Hunnicut nodded, Pierce would definitely need convincing of that. He would need convincing of a whole lot of other things as well. He would certainly need convincing that it wasn't his fault or Hunnicut's or anybody else's and that Shayla had died doing what she came to do: helping and doing good.

Radar whimpered he couldn't keep his tears in no matter how hard he tried. It was all too upsetting to be so brave about. His mind kept racing about thoughts of what could have happened and it was making him even sadder knowing that they could never happen now.

"Oh Radar, now don't cry. It's a sad time but you have to remember she is safely in heaven now." Father Mulcahy's attention was grabbed, he hadn't noticed Radar sitting there quietly clutching his teddy bear, he had been more interested to know the news. Annoyed with himself for not noticing him first, Father Mulcahy sat beside Radar and offered a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Father, is it wrong to think about all the things that could have happened if she hadn't…well you know…"

"No, I don't think it's wrong just perhaps not advisable."

"Good because I'm thinking it. I'm thinking that she's gonna come through that door and say 'everything's alright' and give me a hug. I know she's not but I wish she was you know. I wish I could have told her how much I liked her."

Father Mulcahy nodded knowingly. He sympathised with Radar realising how much of a blow it must have been to begin to like someone and imagine all sorts of futures only to have that torn away from you in a matter of days. It was somewhat like his own experience of this war. He had a parish back home which he had been growing to love and cherish when he had felt a call to go into army ministry, all the pictures he had built of his church were torn away from him as he moved to Korea and set up a new kind of ministry in M*A*S*H 4077.

"You know Radar, I think it's only human to think of the possible outcomes if the present one hadn't been but God sends us these things to try us and well, we have to take what we can out of them and use it to do better."

"Well I'll try and find something, Father, but I don't think it's going to be easy."

"Things rarely are Radar, that's what makes it a challenge." Father Mulcahy chuckled at the statement knowing all too well how very true it was.

He bade Radar goodbye and claimed he was going to take this opportunity to speak to Hawkeye hoping that he had been given enough time alone now. Radar thanked the Father as he left and the Father in return blessed him.

Taking a moment for the Father's words to process in his brain, Radar took a cookie of the plate and stuffed it in his mouth. Then shifting his teddy into one arm he used the other to pick up the plate of cookies as he retreated from the prep room to his office area. On the journey he devoured the cookies with the mind-set that it was his way of comforting himself. When he was eating he wasn't thinking about anything.

Putting the empty plate down on his desk, Radar sat himself down and found a spare piece of paper. Picking up a pen he began to write, in the form of an essay, all the things that Shayla had done in the short time she had been in the unit. He figured that if he wrote everything down he would then be able to find something to take away from the experience.

"Now that we have had our little chat, Hawkeye, I would like to suggest something that might be able to help everyone to feel more content with the knowledge Shayla is safe with God." Father Mulcahy was standing beside Hawkeye, he had conversed with him on all the topics Hunnicut had felt needed to be expressed and explained fully. It had been a hard task to begin with but eventually Hawkeye had come to the Padre's way of thinking. Although despite this, Father Mulcahy could tell there was still some doubt left in him.

"Suggest away, Father." Pierce replied feeling a little better after Father Mulcahy's reassuring words.

"I would like to hold a memorial service in her remembrance. Celebrating her life opposed to mourning it. You can add some words, an anecdote perhaps or some reference to her character, what she was like before she dedicated her life to nursing and after, if you'd like."

For a moment Pierce thought about it, thinking it through and then slowly he began to nod, gradually becoming more confident as his mind was made up.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea, Father, I'm sure I'll have loads of things I could say."

"That's the spirit, I'll go and tell Colonel Potter the plans and get everything sorted. Meanwhile don't lose faith and try not to dwell too much on the tragic elements."

"I'll try." Pierce said discouragingly. He didn't want to let Father Mulcahy down but he wasn't entirely certain his mind would let him do that.

Father Mulcahy gave a half-hearted smile as he left the tent. He hated seeing anyone in such emotional pain, let alone the one person from whom his jokes and japes practically made the situation and place worthwhile to live in. Many people might have lost it if it hadn't been for the everyday comedy that revolved around Hawkeye. Father Mulcahy knew that even though in words he was trying, deep down inside it was going to take Hawkeye a lot longer to heal.

Colonel Potter had consented profusely to the service and was willing to let Father Mulcahy take full reign in organising it for the benefit of the whole camp. It would take place the following day at a time the Father would arrange, considering what needed to be done. The Colonel had agreed with Father Mulcahy on the value of such a service and how it could help those it particular mourning. He offered his assistance to the Father, although presently Father Mulcahy could see little use for it until he had sat down and planned the service; he thanked him all the same and promised if there was anything he would let him know.

Father Mulcahy spent the night planning through his service and assigning jobs where he thought was appropriate. Of course he would have to wait until the morning to ask the people in question about these jobs for he realised it was gone midnight by the time he had satisfyingly finished.

As a mark of respect the bar was closed for the night and people took early nights for a change, reflecting on the tragedy of the day. Perhaps the only person not to sleep at all during the entire night was Pierce. He spent the night drinking away his sorrow by the homemade alcohol that was made directly from the contraption in his tent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The following day, personnel of all ranks gathered in the converted mess tent for the memorial service. The Father was robed accordingly and ready to take the service but not of course until all where present.

"Where's Hawkeye?" Father Mulcahy whispered to the Colonel who had just finished confirming the exact verses he was reading.

"I don't know Father," he replied looking around the tent, having assumed he was already there.

"I don't think we should start without him." Father Mulcahy hinted.

"No you're quite right there, Padre, I'll see what I can do." The Colonel agreed heading to the front row where Hunnicut, Winchester and Radar were all sitting.

"Have either of you boys seen Pierce?" The Colonel asked.

All three of them shook their heads. Hawkeye hadn't been in his bed when either Hunnicut or Winchester had awoken and Radar, even on his rounds, hadn't seen head nor tail of him.

"Hunnicut, will you go and see if you can find him? We're not starting the service without him."

"Of course, Colonel." Hunnicut accepted standing up and exiting the tent. He wasn't sure he was the best person for the job, he wouldn't say Hawkeye would be exactly pleased to see him at the moment but he'd try.

He started with the swamp, if he hadn't been there this morning it didn't go to say he wasn't there now. Pulling open the door tentatively, he called out Hawkeye's name but to no avail. There wasn't even a sign of him having been there. Hunnicut let the door swing back into place. Well, he hadn't expected it to be that easy.

Next he tried the more obvious places: Pre-op, post-op and OR, but not a glimpse of Hawkeye anywhere. He had asked the conscious patients if they had seen anything of Dr Pierce but they claimed that hadn't seen him since early yesterday.

Thinking harder he tried the showers, latrines and even on a whimsical spark of speculation, Colonel Potter's office but alas not a trace. He realised he was going to have to think further outside the box if he was going to find Hawkeye. Put himself in Hawkeye's shoes and work out where he might have got to.

In the manmade streets of tents, Hawkeye was situated outside what had been Shayla's tent. He had raided the tent of Shayla's belongings, not giving a care to the fact she shared the tent with two other nurses who perhaps didn't want doctors nosing around their stuff, and had arranged it neatly on the ground in front of him. In his drink addled state he had still managed to remember to put a blanket down first and he was now sat cross-legged with his display in front of him. In his front line he had a photo of their parents and them together, a necklace Shayla had received on her sixteenth birthday, an unused writing set, her diary and a bottle of perfume.

He picked each one up individually taking time to recall the memories it held and the sentiments that were attached. He had reached her diary and was reading an entry that was entitled _Ben's Birthday, _it expressed the sadness felt by the whole family as he was absent from them on that special day. A tear rolled uncontrollably down his cheek as he read.

Hunnicut, venturing into the workings of Hawkeye, had resulted in looking outside rather than inside. He didn't know what to expect as he roamed round the corner but he had been prepared for just about anything. So when he spotted Hawkeye blocking the path ahead, he let out a silent sigh of relief and assessed the problem facing him professionally. Approaching warily, Hunnicut thought better then to announce himself and instead clambered onto the ground next to him. He picked up the photo and examined it mimicking Hawkeye's actions.

"This your parents? Gosh, how old were you when this was taken?" Hunnicut asked in a friendly manner.

"I was nine." Pierce replied snatching the photo back and replacing it in the line. Hunnicut let him take it, curious to understand the thought process behind this strange behaviour.

"And Shayla?" Hunnicut added trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Six."

"You know you shouldn't read a girl's diary, they get very personal about things."

Hawkeye moved his head sideways the tiniest amount and simply raised his eyes to Hunnicut. He closed the diary and placed it back in its position. Returning to the photograph, Hawkeye plucked it from the regimental line and held it in front of him. Even if it wasn't a recent photo at least it was still a physical image of Shayla.

"How someone be erased so quickly?" Hawkeye said.

"Look, Shayla will never be erased, not from your memory nor from anyone else's who met her. She was an inspiration to us all. She saw her chance to do something right, something she believed in and took it. Not many can say we've done that. Come to the service see for yourself if you don't believe me." Hunnicut said standing up and offering out his hand.

With a moment's deliberation, Hawkeye placed his hand in Hunnicut's outstretched one and Hunnicut helped pull him up off the ground.

"I'm sorry I blamed you." Hawkeye told him as they began walking back to the mess tent.

"You had every right to Hawk, I should be apologizing to you."

"And you have, over and over, and frankly I'm sick of hearing the words from your mouth!" Pierce smirked, forgiving his friend in an instant and trying to patch up the damage by reverting back to the witty comments they had both been missing.

Together they entered the tent. Immediately Hawkeye was taken-a-back by the amount of people crammed into the space. And all to commemorate Shayla.

Hunnicut guided him to his seat, as he gawped at the realisation and nodded to Father Mulcahy to begin.

"Our reading is taken from Revelations chapter 14 verse 13: And I heard a voice from heaven saying, 'Write this: Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord from now on.' 'Blessed indeed,' says the Spirit, 'that they may rest from their labours, for their deeds follow them!' This is the word of the Lord." Colonel Potter read eloquently to the congregation. He marvelled at the aptness of the verse, it was almost as if it was specifically designed for Pierce's situation, understanding it was he who needed the reassurances that the passage gave. Shayla's good deeds and kind nature would follow her to heaven where she would be blessed for having done them. Her life had been spread with goodness and, although comparatively short, it had contained everything it needed to allow her to ascend to heaven and wait for her family there.

The Father's sermon added to verse, bringing it closer in relation to the recent events. He used examples of Shayla's good deeds of how simply a kind word to somebody was a good deed. But the verse said it all.

Blessed.

That was the word Hawkeye latched on to. Shayla was blessed. Blessed in her life and blessed in her death.


End file.
